


The Lounge

by krabcaq



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Romantic Fluff, i guess? kinda there is some fluff, lucio got style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krabcaq/pseuds/krabcaq
Summary: Just a quick Doomcio fic I did for my love.sorry for any misrepresentation, i tried to keep the characters as cannon as i could aside from akande smoking (i doubt he does that cannon)i looked up doomfists height and it said he was 7'1 and then another source said he was 6'8-6'10 so I just went with 6'8which is still a pretty good height at least compared to small boi lucio lolanyway i love them both precious boisplease enjoy, i know there isn't a lot of doomcio out there right now but i hope this is a nice treat for you allsry im bad at ending things as well,,,





	The Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Doomcio fic I did for my love. 
> 
> sorry for any misrepresentation, i tried to keep the characters as cannon as i could aside from akande smoking (i doubt he does that cannon)
> 
> i looked up doomfists height and it said he was 7'1 and then another source said he was 6'8-6'10 so I just went with 6'8  
> which is still a pretty good height at least compared to small boi lucio lol  
> anyway i love them both precious bois
> 
>    
> please enjoy, i know there isn't a lot of doomcio out there right now but i hope this is a nice treat for you all 
> 
> sry im bad at ending things as well,,,

The game was called Starcraft not the first one but the second one also known as the better one, Lucio liked to play it in his free time but he wasn’t any good at it. Something that he also enjoyed doing in his free time, what little he had of it, was watching the professional Starcraft players. He had a few favorite players but no one topped his main girl D.VA, it was love at first tweet. Literally, he tweeted her that he loved watching her play and she instantly sent him a private message expressing her surprise that he even knew who she was.

That was almost a year ago, today.

D.VA or Hana since they had become close, would be at the world championship games and she invited Lucio to come watch which he eagerly accepted.

It wasn’t going to be his first-time meeting Hana, not even his second or third time. Lucio met Hana maybe after a month after they first started messaging. She came to one of his shows wearing her Lucio gear and showed off just how big of a fan she was. Clearly the girl wasn’t joking about enjoying his music, she was a big fan just how Lucio was a big fan of hers.

It was a beautiful friendship that Lucio held dear to his heart.

Hana had held Lucio’s head up in some dark times, she was a beacon of positive vibes he never knew he needed. He was the guy that held others up and to finally break down and have someone there to hold your chin up was something new. He was Hana’s biggest fan, and he always planned on being there for her no matter what.

So, he flew in to California for the world championship games with every intention of taking D.VA out for a celebration dinner. But first he was thrilled for an exciting game of Starcraft equipped with his cropped D.VA bunny shirt, faded denim overalls, pink high-top vans, and of course that pink paint mocking D.VA’s own bunny marks on her cheek. But his absolute favorite thing was the pink hair, he had the ends of his beautiful dreads specifically dyed for the games but he felt like it was something he would probably keep.

He had been so taken aback by the look he couldn’t stop smiling at himself in the mirror, taking a few quick selfies he sent them to Hana. She replied with a sweat, fire, and eyes emoji.

She approved apparently.

The final touch to this glorious look was of course his heart-shaped rainbow lens glasses Hana had bought him. It was a surprise birthday gift he received from her, that girl certainly had a great sense of style.

He looked like he was from California, blended right in with the crowds of people walking around. Well, maybe he stood out just a little bit, but no one seemed to care which was something he enjoyed. Something he did not enjoy was the weather, it was so hot he debated taking the overalls off and walking around in his underwear.

“Lucio!”

Lucio looked up from his phone, smiling up at Hana from where he sat on a bench, he stood and pocketed his phone reaching his arms out and embracing the petite girl in a warm hug.

“Oh Lucio you look so adorable!” She squeezed Lucio tightly before pushing away to examine him, her hands still clutched around his biceps, “looks like I threw up on you.”

“I look good,” Lucio smiled looking down at himself then confidently up at Hana again, “so that’s a compliment.”

“Even the cheeks…” Hana let go to run a thumb over the paint on his cheeks, “wow, my biggest fan, thanks for the love.”

“Of course,” Lucio laughed, “I wouldn’t miss this opportunity for the world, and I need to rep my girl out there.”

Hana nodded, finally letting go of Lucio she looked back at her teammates that were speaking quietly to each other. She slowly looked back at Lucio then, shrugging her shoulders, “I’m nervous… if you can believe that.”

“I can,” Lucio pulled Hana down onto the bench, sitting down next to her he smiled and patted her hands, “I get nervous before every show, it’s something I don’t think I will ever get over, but I think of how excited I am and how happy my music makes people, helps me get out there and pretend I don’t have any nerves at all.”

“Ahh,” Hana rolled her shoulders a few times, then closed her eyes, “but your music does make people happy,” she opened them and looked at Lucio, “if I do bad out there I bring my team down, I let myself down… I don’t want that, and being nervous is only going to make me play awful.”

“Hana,” Lucio sighed, “you’re psyching yourself out, you’re one of the best players this game has ever seen, those guys are the enemy team are quaking in their damn shoes because of you, you’re going to do great because you know this game and you know you are the best, don’t worry about anyone out there, concentrate on the game and you got this.”

Hana finally smiled, she nodded and then paused only to nod again, “no, you know- no you’re absolutely right Lucio, I am psyching myself out… I stream all the time but it’s different when you’re in a sold out arena with thousands of people watching you, it’s nerves I know it, I can do this, I have my biggest fan here, right?”

Lucio jumped to his feet then, doing a quick twirl on the tips of his shoes until he was facing Hana again, “that’s right, that’s right!”

Hana laughed and clapped her hands together standing up as well, she hugged Lucio tightly, “oh thank you Lucio, I’m excited.”

“Good,” Lucio hugged her as well, squeezing her tightly, “you’re going to do great.”

“Oh, before I forget,” Hana pulled away from the hug, backing up a bit she wiggled free of the straps of her backpack, twirling it around to rest on her hip. She unzipped it, digging around inside for a moment she pulled out a ticket and handed it to Lucio.

“What’s this?” Lucio reached to take the paper from her.

“It’s your ticket, I got you in the front so you can watch without staring at the big monitors,” she zipped her backpack up again and put it back on, pulling the straps and tightening the bag against her back. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the ticket for a moment, pointing at the seat row, “first class for you, I demand you scream as loud as you can when we win the championship game.”

“Of course,” Lucio smiled, pocketing the ticket in his back pocket, “you’d be crazy to think I’d be doing anything else.”

“Come on D.VA.”

“Oh,” Hana’s lips pursed, her head turned towards her teammates, “that’s me, we have pregame for a few hours then we hit the stage, so…” Hana frowned and looked around, “I’m sorry you gotta find something to do without me, wish I could hang out…”

“No, it’s all good,” Lucio waved a hand and shook his head, “I’ll be alright, probably find something to eat and do a bit of shopping, it’ll be game time in no time.”

“Okay,” Hana waved to Lucio, “text me if you need anything!”

“Alright,” Lucio waved back to the excited girl, “kick some ass!”

“I will!”

Okay, now it was time to find something to do in this huge plaza, there were a million stores and tons of people walking in and out of places with various bags of unnecessary things. Where to even begin? There was a little shop near him called ‘The Lounge’ in bright red letters and underneath it a small ‘bar and grill’ could be seen.

Well the place choses you, right?

Lucio could go for a nice cold beer anyway, he had a few drinks on the plane to calm his nerves, but the thought of having an ice-cold beer on this hot ass day was too enticing to pass up. He started for the bar, getting that look from someone, you know the look, where they think they know who you are but are too afraid to approach you and ask. He kept walking though, didn’t want to stir anything up in this crowded place. People tended to flock to him even if they didn’t know who he was, just seeing a few people excited over one person started a mob of people rushing to see what the big deal was.

Lucio pushed the door open and was instantly hit with the feeling of the cold air, it gave him goosebumps and he instantly lifted his arms and praised the air conditioning. He walked further into the bar, the dim lights forcing him to remove the heart-shaped glasses from his face, he folded them and hung them off the collar of his D.VA shirt. The bar was semi-full, but then again it was a Saturday afternoon and he didn’t expect it to be empty, especially not in a busy part of L.A. like this.

He walked casually to the bar, looking for a fairly empty spot but it was proving to be harder than he cared to admit. Finally finding an empty stool he pulled out his wallet and sat down, dropping the black leather wallet with the embroidered frog on it on the bar. He picked the wallet up and dropped it a few times as he stared up at the giant chalk board behind the bar. There were a million and one drinks on there, well probably about fifty but still that was impressive for a bar. He bit his bottom lip and finally rested the wallet on the bar again, looking around for a menu.

“ID please.”

Lucio didn’t even see the man approach the bar, he jumped at the sound of his voice, which was booming over the music and people talking around him. The voice was so baritone and in a way kind of calming, Lucio looked at the man but only seen the back of him while he walked around the bar, lifting a small part of the bar up so he could walk behind it with a tray tucked under his… huge bicep.

Lucio’s eyes widened for a moment.

The bartender was a huge man, his arms so thick the rolled up white sleeve was screaming for release. He had a black vest on top of the white dress shirt and a red bowtie around his thick neck. His skin was dark and so beautiful, as was everything else about him if Lucio had any say in it. He was massive, his chest broad and two switches away from busting out of that cheap white shirt. His eyes were soft and they were a beautiful brown color, those forgiving eyes did not however match that scowl that was planted on his face.

Dealing with drunk people would probably make him scowl as well, Lucio had no room to judge a man he didn’t know.

A gorgeous man, with arms big enough to choke him; which he was oddly into at the moment.

“ID…”

The man leaned against the bar and extended his hand waiting for Lucio to move, “if I have to ask again I will throw you out on your ass.”

“Sorry,” Lucio shook his head noting the accent. He reached into a pocket on the front of his overalls and pulled out his passport, opening it to his personal info he pushed it towards the man and tapped his date of birth.

The man leaned forward and grabbed the passport, raising a brow he looked at Lucio and then dropped it, “what can I get you?”

Lucio pressed two fingers against the closed passport, pulling it towards himself until it was near the edge of the bar. He grabbed it and put it back in his front pocket, “what’s good here?”

“Everything.”

Okay…

Lucio nodded, “vague I like it,” he finally smiled but it did not break the other mans scowl, “alright, what do you like here?”

The man sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, turning he looked up at the board then leaned back against the bar, “okay, do you like beer or fruity drinks.”

“… beer,” Lucio said narrowing his eyes for a moment, “yeah, beer sounds good.”

“Okay,” the man shifted his weight from one leg to the other, “do you like light beer, dark beer, IPA, fruity beer?”

“I don’t like IPA’s,” Lucio played with the seams breaking on the edge of his wallet, “maybe… stouts?”

“Dark beer,” the man nodded like he was impressed, “so coffee beer is what you enjoy?”

“Coffee beer?” Lucio scoffed, “I’ve never heard of that…”

“It’s as dark as beer comes,” the man shrugged, “I know they have coffee beer in Brazil.”

Lucio’s eyes widened for a moment, his breath taken from him but he did hand this man his passport. No, it wasn’t weird that he knew where he was from, he literally gave the man a peek into his personal life.

“I’ll take it,” Lucio swallowed, “thanks.”

The man pushed off the counter then, grabbing a glass out from behind the bar he walked towards the tabs and began pouring a black liquid into the cup. He certainly wasn’t joking about the beer being dark, even the foam was brown. Lucio leaned against his folded arms pressing them against the counter as he eagerly waited for his drink.

“What’s your name?”

“Akande.”

Lucio tilted his head trying to think of what nationality that might have been, but he drew a blank, “I take it you’re not from around here?”

Akande was quiet, finishing the perfect pour on his beer he grabbed a towel hanging from his back pocket and wiped the foam that dripped down the side of the frosty glass. He walked back to the bar and put down a coaster, putting the beer on top of it he pushed it towards Lucio.

“I’ve lived here long enough to be from around here.”

Lucio looked at the frosty glass, smiling he lifted off the stool and pulled his phone out of his pocket, swiping on it he took a quick photo of the dark alcoholic drink. He put his phone down and looked up at Akande while lifting the beer, he pressed that frosty glass against his lips and tilted it slightly, letting the dark liquid pour into his mouth. It was definitely a stout, the beer was strong and bitter but the taste of coffee seemed to make it go down smooth and creamy. His brows rose in appreciation for how good the drink actually was, he didn’t expect a coffee beer to actually have the taste of coffee. As dumb as that might have sounded… usually alcohol drinks didn’t actually taste like the thing that companies “claimed” to have in them. But this was pretty good, he enjoyed the dark roasted taste of this beer.

“Good,” Lucio nodded, taking a longer drink this time.

“Good,” Akande nodded, throwing the towel over his shoulder, “enjoy.”

“Wait,” Lucio put the beer down quickly, “do you have a menu by chance?”

“Yes,” Akande walked down the bar a bit, grabbing the menu from a group of girls that were too busy taking selfies to even notice him. He walked back to Lucio and dropped the menu in front of him, “if you want my suggestion, the burger is the best thing on there pairs nicely with your beer.”

“Coffee and burgers, are you sure?” Lucio smiled taking the menu from the bigger man.

“The burger isn’t like something you get from the fast food places, I make it fresh, it tastes well with your beer,” Akande almost sounded offended.

Lucio didn’t mind, he continued to smile and looked down at the menu. It only had a few things on it, mostly different kind of burgers, glancing over a few they did sound good, especially that avocado apple-wood bacon burger.

“Where you originally from?” Lucio looked up from the menu, more interested in this man than anything written down on the lamented paper.

“Why do you ask so many questions?” Akande raised a brow.

“Just curious, I’m not from here so it’s nice to meet someone who is also not from here,” Lucio put the menu down now, pressing an elbow against the bar and a fist against his temple. He stared up at Akande who unwaveringly stared back at him.

“You act as if you don’t visit here often…”

Hm…

Not the answer he was expecting.

Lucio narrowed his eyes and his brows furrowed together, “come again?”

“I know who you are,” Akande crossed his arms now, leaning back against the wall behind himself, “Lucio…”

Well, this was not the type of man he imagined listened to his music, but none of his diverse fans ever surprised him. In fact he remembered a group of heavy metal dressed men moshing at one of his shows, it was so shocking Lucio wanted to ask if they had somehow purchased the wrong ticket. But they knew every song, they danced and had the best time, it was wonderful seeing that.

“You listen to my music?” Lucio lifted his head now, leaning further against the bar he grabbed his beer and took a few drinks.

“Unfortunately, it’s very popular to play at night, the DJ I hire to come in on Fridays and Saturdays plays your music a lot. I’ve also seen you on television, music awards, interviews, and the news when you aided those children in your old neighborhood.”

Lucio laughed at that, covering his mouth he looked away from Akande, shaking his head, “unfortunately?”

“It’s noise…”

“Oh,” Lucio nodded, “I mean technically you’re right,” he lifted his beer and waved it towards Akande, “it is noise.”

“Does this offend you?”

“Nope,” Lucio shook his head, “would it offend you if someone didn’t like the taste of your beers?”

“No, but I would wonder why and ask myself if I can improve the taste and quality,” Akande shrugged looking away from Lucio at a woman who just sat at the bar, waving him down.

Lucio looked back down at the menu, keeping the beer in his hand as he scanned over the paper a few more times. He finally looked over at Akande, the man still stiff and kind of off-putting to his customers, but none of them seemed to mind at all, his stoic attitude made the brunette at the bar blush when he walked away.

He felt the same way lady, same.

He took another long drink of his beer and put it down, grabbing the menu again he sighed and dropped it once more.

“You going to order food?”

“I might,” Lucio eagerly looked back at Akande when he walked back over, wiping his hands off on the towel, “what do you enjoy here?”

“Everything, I make it.”

Lucio felt a hot burp creeping up his throat, he quickly swallowed it down and coughed into his fist instead. He looked back at the menu and dragged his fingers down the plastic, “aside from you the only other thing that looks tasty is another one of these coffee beers, it’s filling me up pretty good.”

Akande rolled his eyes, looking away from Lucio he smiled.

“Wow, so you do know what smiling is,” Lucio bit his bottom lip, he pushed his empty cup forward, “please?”

Akande grabbed the cup and put it in a sink behind the bar, he then grabbed another cup from the fridge and walked towards the tabs filling Lucio up a fresh cup, “you don’t put something inside your stomach you will be stumbling out of here and making a fool of yourself at that game-thing…”

“Oh I know,” Lucio watched Akande, staring at his back and cursing that black vest that covered every chance he had at peeking through that see-through white shirt. “I’ll probably grab a pretzel or something inside the arena, I’m not so hungry now.”

“You should learn to eat healthier,” Akande turned and walked back towards Lucio, putting the cold cup on the coaster again, he pushed it towards Lucio.

“I eat healthy,” Lucio laughed, “you think because I travel I only eat unhealthy food?”

“I don’t doubt that…”

“Why won’t you tell me where you are from?” Lucio changed the subject to something he couldn’t get his mind off.

“Because it’s not your business to know,” Akande crossed his thick arms again, “why do you want to know so bad?”

“Because your accent is… beautiful, much like your face,” Lucio pointed at Akande then winking at him before taking a long chug of his beer.

“You know, drunk people mostly hit on me, but you are bold.”

“I have to be,” Lucio put the beer down then pointed at himself, “I have a naturally flirtatious vibe about me so I need to you know… be direct,” he smiled and put his arms back on the bar.

Akande didn’t say anything to that he just stared blankly at Lucio before rolling his eyes once more, he pushed off the bar and walked away tending to other customers.

Lucio’s smile faded a bit, not sure if being so direct with the man was turning him off or making him interested. He unlocked his phone again, going to his twitter and posting the picture of his beer and typing ‘tea time’, sending it out to his millions of followers. He tapped on the screen a few more times, licking his bottom lip he looked at Akande.

Then he pulled up his texts and went to Hana’s messages.

-

To: Hana

im in love with a bartender… jk but hes so handsome and mysterious, does that sound cliché or?

-

He sent the message and smiled, grabbing his beer he took another drink and swirled the black liquid around inside the frosty cup. He looked at the board reading some of the names written in fancy hand writing, the beers were named weird and sometimes funny things. He chuckled out loud reading a few of them, he was definitely going to tweet out the name of this bar when he was done here. There was a mixed drink called ‘Doomfist’ on the board as well, seemed kind of like a silly name but the description was ‘one punch and you’re done’. Whatever that meant, maybe he’d order one of those things next.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late…”

A beautiful girl was dunking underneath the bar and twirling around, fixing her apron around her waist. She had black hair that faded into purple around the ends, a beauty mark under her eye, and a scar on her eyebrow that didn’t grow hair leaving a gap between her eyebrow. She had a stunning complexion her caramel skin was clear and her lips were painted a beautiful shade of purple. She was beautiful and probably out of anyone’s league here in this bar right now.

“Oh Dios mío look at who’s in our bar!” The woman covered her mouth with a hand and then pointed at Lucio with her other hand. Her fingernails were also painted purple, Lucio was getting the feeling she enjoyed that color very much.

“Sombra, please,” Akande moved close, “don’t want to draw attention to him, help the people at the end I’m going to take a break.”

Lucio nodded and waved at Sombra, “hi.”

“Hello!” She waved at him as well, a bright smile on her face as she reluctantly walked down the bar towards the people in need.

Quickly chugging what was left of his beer he dropped a few bills on the bar to pay for his drink, standing up he wanted to follow Akande outside. Maybe to talk a bit more?

Hopefully talk a bit more…

Sombra gasped running towards the bar she jumped on it, her stomach laid flat on top of the bar she grabbed Lucio’s arm and tugged him backwards, “hey! I want a picture and an autograph before you run off, got that?”

Lucio was kind of shocked, but he laughed and nodded, “no problem, I’m not leaving though…” Lucio looked back at Akande moving towards the door, “just taking a break…”

She smiled and looked at Akande, the man didn’t even take notice of her and Lucio, “oooh, okay, carry on,” she pushed off the bar and waved him off.

Lucio put his wallet in his back pocket and walked towards the door, quickly squeezing out the closing door before it closed completely.

“What do you want?” Akande pulled a flip phone out from his pocket, checking the time he put it back amost instantly.

“Nothing, just to talk I guess,” Lucio followed the man behind the building, there was only a few trash bins back there and a bunch of empty boxes.

“I’m from Nigeria,” Akande grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his apron, “I moved here when I was a teenager… that is all I will give you.”

“I’ll take it,” Lucio put his hands in his pockets, feeling the lint inside he squished it between his fingers as he not so subtly watched Akande light up his cigarette. “Do you enjoy living here?”

“I said that was all,” Akande narrowed his eyes at Lucio, taking a long drag of his cig he flicked the ashes and let the smoke seep from his nostrils.

“Fine, fine,” Lucio put his hands up in defeat, walking closer to Akande, he leaned against the wall looking up at the man.

The height difference was definitely something he couldn’t stop thinking about, Akande was at least almost seven feet tall by the looks of it. He was huge, Lucio came to about his shoulders and it wasn’t something that Lucio thought he would enjoy as much as he did. Thinking about kissing Akande, the man having to bend down just to reach his lips, it made him blush just thinking about it.

“What is on your mind?” Akande said picking at his fingernails, not even looking at the other man.

“You…”

Akande looked at Lucio, “you don’t know me.”

“I don’t have to know you to know I want to kiss you…”

Akande bit his bottom lip, looking up at the sky he took one last long drag of his smoke before he dropped it on the floor, stomping it out with his foot. He blew the smoke out and away from Lucio, but he didn’t give anything away, his expression the same as it was when Lucio met him not even an hour ago.

Lucio wasn’t sure how he should approach his next move hell, he wasn’t even sure if he should try and make a move. But he wanted to, he wanted to kiss this large man so badly Lucio couldn’t recall the last time someone made him feel this weak in the knees before. 

“So,” Akande opened his arms presenting himself to the other man, “what is stopping you?”

Lucio felt a chill run down his spine, he looked up at Akande then around himself. It was secluded back here, no one could see them unless they made the effort to walk around the building. He walked towards Akande, swallowing hard he pressed his hands against the mans chest. He felt the taut muscles under his clothes, running his hands down his chest to his abs trying to map out every curve on is body.

Akande smiled, leaning down he wrapped an arm around Lucio’s middle and lifted him, Lucio instantly wrapping his arms around the mans neck and his legs around his waist. He pressed him against the wall, pressing an arm above Lucio’s head.

It was completely overwhelming, Lucio felt lightheaded from the contact, Akande smelled of oak and nicotine, which oddly mixed very well. Maybe it was just because he was in the moment, but Lucio let that scent burn into his nostrils, never wanting to forget it. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Akande’s moving his arms from the mans neck to hold onto those broad shoulders. He tilted his head and kissed Akande deeper, the other man squeezed his middle and pressed his body harder against Lucio’s own. He shook pinned against the wall and Akande’s hot body, fighting every urge to roll his hips forward and encourage the bigger man to kiss him even harder.

He moved his hands to grab Akande’s face, refusing to break this intoxicating kiss. He closed his eyes tight, opening his mouth slightly in hopes that the other man would further the kiss. He wasn’t disappointed, Akande’s hot tongue slided against his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Lucio swallowed down a moan when Akande bit down on the sensitive flesh, letting Lucio’s lip fall back into place before he was pressing his tongue against Lucio’s own. To his surprise Akande moaned quietly into his mouth, making Lucio’s cock twitch in his pants. This was almost too much, but Lucio was so enthralled with the other man he didn’t want to pull away, there was no way he was going to be the one to break this off.

Akande unfortunately didn’t have the same idea as him.

He pulled away, then leaned in kissing Lucio once, twice, and finally a third time on his lips, “I must get back to work,” he whispered his forehead pressed against Lucio’s.

“Yeah,” Lucio smiled keeping his eyes closed, “I guess you should.”

Lucio felt the man pull him away from the wall, reluctantly Lucio released the other man dropping his legs he sighed when his feet hit the floor. He looked up at Akande patting his face, but forcing him to stay bent down, Lucio lifted himself on his tippy-toes kissing Akande one last time.

“It was my pleasure to meet you Lucio,” Akande nodded kindly.

“No the pleasure was definitely all mind Akande,” Lucio backed away, feeling a bit uncomfortable thanks to his semi-hard dick now. Speaking of which, Lucio fought with everything inside of himself to not look at Akande’s own crotch in hopes that he had maybe had the same effect on the other man.

“Have fun with your game,” he cupped Lucio’s chin, leaning down he kissed him for the last and final time.

Lucio smiled brightly, “thank you but, Akande,” Lucio bit his bottom lip staring up at the man, “what are you doing tomorrow?”


End file.
